Valentin Zukovsky (Robbie Coltrane)
'Valentin Dmitrovich Zukovsky '(Russian: Валентин Дмитриевич Жуковский) is an ex-KGB agent turned Russian mafia head who runs a bar, a casino, and a caviar factory. He was portrayed by Robbie Coltrane and appeared in the 1995 James Bond film GoldenEye and 1999's The World Is Not Enough. Film biography When he was younger (and a KGB agent), a conflict with James Bond ended with Valentin being shot in the leg, as well as Bond stealing his car and "his girl". Eventually, Valentin set up a meeting for Bond with Janus, in St. Petersburg, Russia. After leaving the KGB, Valentin Zukovsky initially held a grudge against James Bond, but this disappeared when dealing with Bond could make him a profit. He later made a fortune out of a beluga caviar factory. He is consistent, throughout both films, in ironically addressing Bond as "Bond, James Bond." In The World Is Not Enough, his personal assistant and driver named Bullion debuts. Later, after Bullion was revealed to have worked with Elektra King, and set off a bomb in Valentin's radio facility and former KGB safe house (now FSB) in Istanbul, Turkey (which he uses to try to contact his nephew Nikolai, whom is running a Victor 3 class submarine), Valentin shoots Bullion. Valentin Zukovsky makes many appearances in the films, before being shot and mortally wounded by Elektra King in The World Is Not Enough. Valentin tells Elektra King to give him the officer's hat of his nephew Nikolai by saying "I'm looking for a submarine, it's big, black, and the driver is a very good friend of mine! Bring it to me!", but instead, she shoots Valentin through the hat. He lives long enough after being shot to execute a trick shot using a secret gun hidden within his own cane that allows James Bond to escape Elektra King's trap. Henchmen & Associates Mr Bullion - Profile.jpg|Mister Bullion|link=Mister Bullion Behind the scenes There was a deleted scene in which Bond later checks Valentin's pulse. Another scene cut out from the movie, is when Dr. Warmflash takes Valentin in and finds out he was shot in the ribs, and she eventually gets the bullet out. It is unknown if he actually lived or died. Other Appearances Zukovsky appears in the classic 007 game, GoldenEye (video game). In it, he arranges for Bond to have a meeting with Janus (later to be revealed as Alec Trevelyan) in the Statue Park level. Zukovsky appears again a few missions later in a timed level, Mission 6 Part III: Streets. Natalya Simonova has been kidnapped by Janus and is being taken to the Janus Base, meanwhile Bond is in hot pursuit of the villain and his love interest. Bond contacts Zukovsky, who offers to help Bond by calling associates of his and having them slow Janus down. After meeting with Zukovsky, the player is given extra time to complete the level. Zukovsky appears again in GoldenEye (2010 video game) in the Nightclub level. However, he has a drastically different appearance than in the films or the first GoldenEye game. He is depicted as young, perhaps in his twenties or thirties, muscular, and tatooed. He seems to show more hostility towards Bond than in his other appearances, though he offers to aid Bond again in finding Janus by helping him track suspicous arm shipments. However, Zukovsky is shot by one of his club's female bartenders (an unnamed undercover Janus associate) and Bond is framed for his death before Zukovsky is of much help to Bond. Zukovsky also appears in the online gameplay of GoldenEye 007 (2010). He is one of the 4 heroes that a player can play as in the Heroes game mode. He wields a fully automatic shotgun, the Masterton, with a revolver-type sidearm, the Wolfe, with a laser sight attachment. He also has the ability to toss two grenades at one time producing a larger blast radius. Category:Film characters Category:GoldenEye characters Category:The World Is Not Enough characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Valentin Zukovsky Valentin Zukovsky Category:Double agents Category:KGB Agents